Lullaby Tonight
by PokeJade
Summary: Vancha is looking after Ronin after her brother was killed. A storm sends the young Ronin whimpering in fear and Vancha is there to help comfort the young human.


**A/N: This is my first Fanfic uploaded ever so please bare with me, I also do not own the amazing Vancha March he belongs to the wonderful Darren Shan. The lullaby belongs to Vienna Teng. I own nothing but Ronin and the words written here. Please review if you liked it or explain what you didn't I promise not to bite :p**

Ronin whimpered as the clouds flashed and the heavens roared, without her family her to comfort her the fear of nature refused her sleep. Under the oak tree where she was sheltering, the rain battered the leaves, making small pit pat sounds. Around her bushes moved in the breeze and her eyes kept snapping in their direction. She yelped as a loud clap of thunder boomed from above and as quick as the lightening itself she drew her deer pelt blanket over her head, desperately trying to drown out the sounds. She carried on whimpering as the forces of nature acted around her and she wished more then ever that Noah was with her. This was her first storm since Noah... departed.

"Noah..." She whispered, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks.

A shaking bush to her right and the snapping of several twigs sent Ronin into a frenzied fear response, she yelped and curled up into a tight ball, drawing her blanket close to her. More thunder echoed, more lightening flashed and rain continued to try and drown the forest.

"What's the matter with you?" The question came so sudden that Ronin jumped and fell onto her side, a small chuckle told her that the only company she had had settled against the tree beside her.

"I can't sleep" Ronin mumbled as she peeked out of the blanket, she smiled slightly. The man was watching the storm. A stray twig was stuck in his green hair and his purple attire was dripping with water.

"Scared of the storm?" He asked as he turned and settled down beside her, removing his wet cloak and placing it on one of the trees many branches. Ronin ignored him not wanting to admit it so instead she loosed her grip on the pelt and snuggled closer to her guardian.

The man watched the child with interest, how could she be afraid of a storm, in his eyes it was just mother nature letting off some steam and when forks of lightening painted the dark lifeless clouds it was a spectacle to behold. He listened as the child whimpered again and to his shock felt as the child burrowed into his side seeking comfort from him.

"I'm scared" Came a quiet voice from the side of him and the man felt a tug of protectiveness towards the small child. The man flicked through his mental diary, had he been afraid of storms at this age. A image appeared of a night over 300 years ago when a pair of small lonely boys were found crying in the eye of a storm, he remembered being picked up and carried inside a house of sorts. He remembered a certain lullaby being sung to him by his new mother.

"How about a lullaby?" He asked himself more then her, maybe a lullaby could help her sleep.

"Hmm" Came the reply and he took it as a yes.

"My eh... Mother used to sing this when I was a lad and storms raged outside"

"Little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight"

His usual gruff voice softened and took on a comforting tone, barely a whisper above the storms hectic winds.

"Little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight"

Ronin's eyes closed as the man's watched the storm whilst slowly stroking the girl's short hair.

"And someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning"

A single drop fell of a weak leaf and landed on Ronin's nose, she wrinkled her nose before wiping it away.

"Little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight

for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight"

Using his slowly drying thumb he wiped the tears off Ronin's small face. Her eyes opened back up and she gave a tired but equally as happy smile, the man couldn't help but smile back.

"Well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close"

His arm looped around Ronin's small frame and nestled her closer to him, slowly but surely her breathing was starting to get shallower and he knew she would be asleep before long.

"And I hope that you'll know...

that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning"

Ronin's eyes started to close, and her head wiggled from side to side against the man's clothes as she snuggled down ready for sleep.

"Everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning" The man glanced down at Ronin's face and although it was partly hidden in his clothes, he saw her peaceful look. He heard her shallow breathing and he couldn't help it as his other hand brushed hair out from her face and he bent down and gently kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Ronin" He whispered before looking back to the raging storm.


End file.
